Identify gamete and ookinete proteins and clone the genes encoding these protein antigens which are the targets of antibodies blocking infectivity of gametocytes to mosquitoes. Protein targets of immunity will be identified with monoclonal antibodies. The cloning will depend on purification of target antigens with monoclonal antibodies and the microsequencing of peptic fragments from these proteins in order to make oligonucleotide probes.